Electrodes that can be implanted for a long time into the central nervous system (CNS) have a wide field of application. In principle, all brain nuclei can be recorded from or stimulated by such electrodes and their functions monitored. Of particular importance is the use of a multi-channel design in brain nuclei stimulation. In such a design groups of electrodes or even individual electrodes can be addressed separately. This allows the user to select those electrodes the stimulation of which produces a therapeutic effect that is improved in comparison with unselective stimulation. Stimulation of the brain or spinal cord can be of particular value in situations when brain nuclei are degenerated or injured. Monitoring brain activity can be useful if linked to drug delivery or other measures such as electrical stimulation. Electrodes can also be used to lesion specific sites in tissue. To record and stimulate brain structures various forms of implanted electrodes have been developed and used in the past. To achieve durable implants of electrodes it is important to anchor the electrode in the tissue and minimize the movements of the electrode in relation to the tissue. Importantly, due to endogenous movements caused by e.g. breathing and ventilation or other movements, such as a sudden acceleration or deceleration of the body, different tissues such as the brain and the skull and even different parts of the same tissue, such as different sites within the brain or the spinal cord, may move relative to each other. For example, each heart beat causes a non-uniform or radiating movement around the arteries. When a straight and non-elastic wire runs through an area that is not moving uniformly, the wire will tend to slide within the tissue, thus causing mechanical friction with and/or altered tension within the surrounding tissue, which in turn may injure the tissue. Such movements will reduce the quality of recordings/stimulations that can be obtained with the electrode and may also cause a tissue reaction to the electrode. Another consideration of relevance to the present invention is that the anchoring properties of a wire electrode in a tissue are critical for optimal performance. Anchoring means arranged near the tip of wire electrodes in form of protruding filaments (barbs) are known. Tissue movements affecting a wire electrode will be propagated to the anchoring means, resulting in the risk of injury to adjacent tissue.